Halloween at Five Nights At Freddy's
by sailorpluto16
Summary: a quick Halloween Fnaf story. Be warned graphic murder and sex references. have fun and welcome to Freddy Fazebears Pizza.


Hello my reader. Happy Halloween! I was able to type up a quick FNAF Halloween FanFic just for you! This the first time I've written a FNAF story so don't kill me if it's terrible. My laptop is currently being fixed. So I will be able to post again soon. The only reason I'm able to post this is because I'm using the public libraries computer. So please be patient. Now onto the story. Also if you want to know how I'm trying to describe the animatronics check out The Living Tombstone Five Nights At Freddy's original pv. Now onto the story.

Foxy sighed as he returned to pirate's cove. He failed on trying to get the night guard. He saw that Bonnie was there waiting for him. "Don't worry Foxy you'll get him sooner or later. Tonight he's a little more paranoid 'cause it's Halloween." Bonnie tried to reassure him. The redhead appreciated it. Foxy was a teenage looking redhead with red fox ears in his hair. Bonnie also looked like a teenager but with dark purple hair and matching purple bunny ear. Foxy and Bonnie had always been buddy's even before they were killed and stuffed into the suits. As children they were always causing trouble for their parents. Those little traits stayed with them even though they've been dead since 1983. .The two animatronics looked around at hearing something in the kitchen. Chica's in there. But Freddy's laugh could also be heard. It sounded like they were banging stuff around together. "Well now we know why Chica spends so much time. In the kitchen." Foxy said with a chuckle. Bonnie laughed. It did make sense as to why the only female of their group would spend so much time in the only room where the camera didn't work. Especially when Freddy couldn't be found.

The two teenage looking animatronics felt the security camera focus on them. "God I hate those fucking things. Why does he have to watch us like this? It's seriously creepy and super annoying. God if I ever get my hands on him I'll tear him apart limb by fucking limb." Foxy ranted in a hushed voice to Bonnie. The cameras light went off meaning Mike was checking another camera or had put the screen down altogether. Bonnie sighed in relief about not being watched anymore. Foxy smirked. "Follow me." Foxy said before taking off down west hall. Bonnie ran after the speedy fox. They entered the office and slammed the doors shut. Mike looked up from the cameras in utter shock. The redhead reached out and slammed the man against the wall. Bonnie grabbed him and punch him across the face and said. "You'll regret watching us you fucking retard. Me and Foxy are gonna make you suffer. The purple haired boy pull a steak knife he had gotten from the kitchen outta his back pocket.

Using the knife he slashed the man across the chest causing him to scream and blood sprayed all over them. Foxy laugh and used his hook to rip a very large gaping hole in Mikes shoulder. The blood flowed in a steady stream. Bonnie chuckled and stabbed his knife into Mike's the cut he made earlier. Using the knife he cut up the night guards intestines. Mike screamed in pain and tried to struggle. The redhead animatronic used his hook to dig out both of his eyes and placed them on the desk. "Saving them for something Foxy?" Bonnie asked. Foxy smirked and open the door leading down west hall then leaving the room and heading for the parts and services room.

Bonnie smirked at Mike. "This is gonna be even more fun." Bonnie smirk and started pulling out the humans small then large intestines. He then pulled out his stomach. Next was the liver. Taking the organs and putting them aside for later. Foxy returned to the office with the spare Freddy suit. The duo took their time in tearing Mike apart and stuffing his body into the suit. Foxy picked up the eyes and placed them in the eye socket. Parts of the dead guards' intestines were hanging out of the neck and mouth of the suit.

That morning at 6:10 AM. The morning sift arrived. Upon entering the building they were met with a horrific sight. Blood was all over the floor and there were two trails of it. One trail was leading into pirates cove while the other lead straight to Bonnie on stage. One employee followed the trail down to the security office. Inside was the rotting corpse of Mike Schmidt. The stuffed suit was sitting upright in his desk chair. Blood was dripping from the ceiling, pooling on the floor and sprayed all over the walls. On one of the walls was a message spelled out in the dried blood. It says. "Happy Halloween. Turn off the cameras. This was his punishment."


End file.
